El elixir de la juventud eterna
by PFernando
Summary: Siete meses después de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo (final del manga), Akane cree que lo mejor es terminar con el compromiso, mientras que Ranma no ha logrado superar el hecho de que Akane casi muere por salvarlo... pero la llegada de alguien totalmente inesperado podría cambiar completamente la vida de la familia Tendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, que tal, este es el primer fic que escribo. Les dejo con el primer capítulo; bien, espero que lo disfruten.

NOTA: los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y para compartirlo aquí con todos los que deseen leerlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Reencuentro.**

Han pasado 7 meses desde la casi boda entre Ranma y Akane.

Su relación aparentemente no ha cambiado mucho, sin embargo, Akane últimamente, ha estado pensando que Ranma realmente no la quiere, ya que no se casó con ella, y nunca ha dicho cuales son sus sentimientos hacia ella, además de que Ranma ha estado muy distante, dedicando la mayor parte del tiempo a entrenar.

Por todo esto, ha estado considerando la posibilidad de terminar con el compromiso definitivamente. En cuanto a los demás, todo sigue igual que siempre.

Ya es tarde en Nerima. Akane y Ranma, se despiden de sus amigos y se dirigen a casa luego de un día más de clase, además ya falta pocas semanas para que inicien las vacaciones, pero esto no pareciera animar mucho a Ranma, quien caminaba solo por inercia, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, y mostraba un rostro que reflejaba preocupación tristeza, y sobre todo pocas horas de sueño.

Por el contrario, Akane se veía muy alegre, mientras pensaba en las actividades que realizaría durante las vacaciones, entre las cuales indudablemente, y para desgracia de los demás, en especial de Ranma, estaba la cocina.

Al llegar a casa, saludaron a Kasumi, y rápidamente fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Akane, fue a revisar algunos de sus libros de cocina que tenía en su escritorio. Mientras buscaba en los cajones, vio en uno de ellos un pequeño álbum con fotos de su familia, las miró detenidamente, en especial aquellas en donde aparecía su madre, y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón, y la tristeza se apoderó de ella. Hace tanto tiempo que su mamá había dejado este mundo, y tenía tan pocos recuerdos de ella. Cuanto daría por verla aunque solo fuera una vez, había tantas cosas que quería contarle y otras que deseaba preguntarle.

Mientras tanto, Ranma en su cuarto, se encontraba tomando una siesta, ya que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue arrojarse al suelo y entregarse al sueño, ya que sentía que le hacía mucha falta dormir aunque sea un poco; de pronto, se levantó de golpe, respirando agitada mente.

_Rayos, otra vez esa maldita pesadilla _– dijo Ranma para sí mismo.

Desde que volvieron de Jusenkyo, no había dejado de soñar todos los días lo mismo:

Akane en sus brazos sin vida, y le sin poder moverse ni hablar, solo la contemplaba impotente, mientras oí su propia voz que reía a carcajadas – _eres débil !, mira que fue ella quien tuvo que salvarte... No dijiste que que la protegerías?... I N ÚUUU TIL, ja ja ja ja_

pero no solo esta pesadilla lo atormentaba, sino que además, desde hace unos días tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo realmente terrible estuviera por suceder. Debido a todo esto, Ranma había estado entrenando a doble jornada, a veces ya sin fuerza para seguir, el solo recordar lo que veía en esa pesadilla, le permitía seguir con el entrenamiento más hallá de sus límites.

Era ya hora de la cena, todos estaban en la mesa, menos Akane, quien aún en su cuarto sostenía entre sus manos el álbum, y no dejaba de pensar en su madre. Ranma solo se limitó a comer rápido e ir a entrenar, y no se percató de la ausencia de su prometida.

Pasaron las horas, y la noche llegó. Ya todos dormían, incluso Akane sin darse cuenta se había dormido sobre las cobijas, con el álbum en sus manos. Ranma por su parte, no quería ya ir a dormir, así que seguía entrenando, puesto que prefería sentir el total agotamiento de su cuerpo, en lugar de la sensaciones y sentimientos tan terribles que le hacía experimentar ese sueño recurrente.

Así amaneció, con una Akane un poco melancólica y un Ranma que todavía seguía practicando en el dojo, pero esta vez con unos pergaminos que revelaban algunas técnicas, las cuales había estado tratando de dominar desde que las obtuvo en China de manos de un extraño sujeto, quien le ofreció dichos pergaminos a cambio de nada, poco antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta a Japón.

Flashback-

Ranma estaba caminando por donde antes estaban los estanques malditos de Jusenkyo, de pronto, alguien lo llamó:

_Hey! muchacho, felicitaciones, veo que venciste a Saffron...siento pena por el pobre, aunque te dio un poco de problemas al inicio, lo venciste; en fin, puedo darme cuenta de que tienes un gran potencial. Mira aquí tengo un par de pergaminos que contienen algunas técnicas muy especiales, y después de lo que te he visto hacer, me doy cuenta que hay la posibilidad de que tengas las habilidades para dominarlas_

Ranma lo miró fijamente; era un sujeto bastante extraño, vestía un manto de color rojo oscuro, con una capucha que cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro (la frente y sus ojos).

_Y por qué piensas darme esos pergaminos? Yo no te conozco y tu seguro que tampoco me conoces ya que no soy de por aquí, además seguro que quieres algo a cambio, o me equivoco?_- le contestó Ranma.

El tipo encapuchado, solo sonrió, dio media vuelta, y dijo:

_No pienso responder a tus preguntas, solo te diré que esto a mi no me sirve, así que tomarlos o dejarlos depende de ti. Aunque sería una pena que no aprovecharas esta oportunidad para volverte más fuerte y proteger a ese chica.. Oh, tal vez, jaja, ya sé, tal vez esperas a que ella te salve de nuevo!_

Esto, terminó de enojar a Ranma, quien se lanzó de frente a atacarlo, pero aquel sujeto desapareció ante sus ojos. Luego, vio que los pergaminos estaban allí en el suelo justo donde antes estaba ese sujeto , así que los tomó y siguió su camino, aún con las palabras del encapuchado retumbando en su mente: _tal vez esperas a que ella te salve de nuevo!_

fin de flashback-

Ranma, recién al escuchar la voz de los demás, se percató de que ya había amanecido. Sorprendido, fue rápido a desayunar antes que el glotón de su padre lo deje sin ración; luego subió a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, aunque estaba claro que de nuevo iba a llegar tarde a clase.

Poco después, salían ya de la casa rumbo a la escuela, Nabiki, Ranma y Akane. Estos últimos discutiendo de quien era la culpa de que casi nunca lleguen a tiempo.

Y así como casi todos los días, fueron castigados en el pasillo.

_Demonios Ranma, siempre es lo mismo contigo, llegamos tarde por culpa tuya – _replicó Akane

pero, no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su prometido, quien tenía la mirada perdida en otro sitio, es decir, no le estaba prestando ninguna atención a sus palabras, cosa que la terminó de enfurecer, así que le propinó un puntapié y lo envió a pasear por los cielos.

_Me las pagarás Akaneeeee !_ -gritaba Ranma ya muy lejos del suelo.

El día transcurrió normalmente para Akane, no así para Ranma que tuvo que regresar caminando de quin sabe donde gracias a su linda prometida.

Cuando por fin logró llegar a la escuela, las clases ya habían terminado. Vio a la entrada a Akane, así que se apresuró a alcanzarla, para exigirle una disculpa por haberlo pateado.

_Oye Akane, por que rayos me golpeaste si no dije nada!_ - musitó Ranma

_Idiota, es por eso que te lo ganaste _– dijo Akane con un rostro al que volvía la ira.

_Siempre haces que... _- Ella no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una persona sobre la pared de la entrada a la escuela había llamado su atención.

Ranma al notar esto, también vio a aquella silueta.

Se trataba de una mujer madura, con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y notó Ranma que tenía un gran parecido con Kasumi. Pero lo que más destacaba era la extraña vestimenta que llevaba esa mujer: una brillante armadura color rojo (similar a la de un samurai ) sobre un traje negro simple.

Alrededor de la cintura tenía un cinto que sujetaba cuatro espadas, dos a cada lado de su cintura.

También tenía una especia de faja atada sobre los hombros, para mantener otras cuatro espadas.

Akane se quedó perpleja, Ranma por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento y sintió como su sangre se heló luego de las palabras de aquella mujer:

_Que pasa Akane?!, no me digas que te has olvidado de tu madre!_

* * *

_Gracias por leer este capítulo; como dije es mi primer fic, así que espero sus comentarios y si quieren, algunas sugerencias, diganme por favor que les pareció, si esta aburrido, o falta algo, y si quieren que continue con los siguientes capítulos. Gracias de nuevo._


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos, y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Akane y Ranma al caminar de salida de la escuela, se sorprenden al ver a una particular mujer, pero lo que mas impacta a la pareja de prometidos fueron sus palabras:

_Que pasa Akane?!, no me digas que te has olvidado de tu madre!_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Reunión familiar.**

La cabeza de Ranma parecía que iba a estallar con la información que acababa de recibir. Pensaba:

_Cómo que su madre! esto no puede ser... No se supone que ella está..._

_- Mamá, mamá, en verdad... eres tú? -_Dijo Akane mirando a la mujer fijamente, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia donde estaba su madre, pero fue detenida por Ranma, quien la sujetó del brazo haciendo que volteara a verlo.

Ranma le dijo: - _espera un momento, esto tiene que ser una trampa y aunque con que propósito se está haciendo pasar por tu madre, de ninguna manera puede serlo! ya sabes por qué!_

Akane se soltó del agarre de Ranma, y mirando nuevamente a aquella mujer, contestó:

_- Se que mamá murió hace tiempo, pero mi corazón me dice que la mujer que está ahora mismo frente a mí, es mi madre, y aunque no recuerdo muy bien su rostro, es igual a como la he visto en la fotos que tengo de ella._

_- No seas ingenua, niña tonta, después de todas las cosas que hemos visto,no crees que esto puede ser algún tipo de imitación? Como la de Ken el cual podía copiar la apariencia de cualquier persona hasta sus técnicas, no lo has olvidado cierto?. Además, por qué tu padre mentiría diciendo que tu madre murió, cuando en realidad está viva, digo, no es que sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero no jugaría así con una cosa tan seria como esta._

Al escuchar estas palabras de Ranma, Akane se calmó un poco, empezando así a pensar con más claridad, puesto que aquel torbellino de emociones que sintió al ver a su mamá no le había permitido analizar las cosas con calma. Lo que había dicho su prometido, hizo que dudara (aunque sea un poco) de quien decía ser su madre.

La mujer se dio cuenta del efecto que habían tenido las palabras del chico, así que con un rápido movimiento se situó junto a Akane, y replicó:

_-bien hija, solo hay una forma de aclarar esto... Llévame donde el cobarde de tu padre; quiero ver que sostenga su mentira frente a mí. _

Aquel movimiento realizado por la supuesta madre de Akane, causó gran sorpresa en Ranma, ya que fue tan rápido que casi no pudo verlo. Jamás había visto a alguien moverse con esa velocidad.

Para cuando salió de su asombro, se dio cuenta de que las dos iban ya camino al dojo.

_- Heeeey esper... rayos, por qué nunca me escucha –_ dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlas.

Al poco rato llegaron los tres a casa, pero entraron por la puerta hacia el dojo. Akane gritó:

-papáaaaa! papáaaa! ven aquí ahooooraaaa!

Los gritos hicieron que Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Nodoka y el maestro Happosai acudieran allí de inmediato (es decir todos los que estaban en casa). Nabiki, fue la primera en llegar:

_- Que te pasa Akane, tuviste otra discusión con tu querido, eh?- _esto lo dijo con la frialdad que siempre la ha caracterizado, pero cuando vio quien acompañaba a la pareja de prometidos, su rostro impasible hasta ese momento, se desencajó por completo.

_- Qu...qué bro...broma es esta?! Mamáaa? -_ atinó a decir finalmente.

Kasumi, solo cubrió su boca con las manos, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

En cuanto al resto, estaban totalmente sorprendidos que no pudieron decir palabra alguna, todos, excepto Soun, quien adoptó una actitud totalmente diferente, y con una mirada que reflejaba ira y rencor dijo con voz firme:

_- Hijas, no se acerquen, esa no es su madre._

La mujer contestó: - _Soun queridooo... IDIOOOTA hasta cuando piensas seguir con est..._

_-cállate maldita – _interrumpió Soun- _tú no eres su madre, ella ya está...muerta._

Dicho esto, se dejó caer de rodillas y entre lágrimas continuó hablando:

_- por qué nos haces esto? Acaso no te importa lastimar a tus hijas?_

Los presentes, cada vez entendían menos. Al inicio, decía que ella no era su madre, pero luego hablaba de que no lastime a sus hijas. Todo esto resultaba por demás extraño y confuso. Las hermanas Tendo pidieron a su padre que hablara claro de una vez, puesto que no entendían lo que trataba de decir.

Se hizo en breve silencio en el dojo. Soun respiró hondo, y cerrando los ojos, empezó a contarles lo sucedido aquel oscuro día que marcó sus vidas para siempre:

flashback- - - - - – - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Los últimos tres meses, habían estado llenos de tensiones con su esposa. Ella, poco a poco se estaba alejando de sus hijas y de él, debido a que por alguna razón, estaba obsesionada con encontrar una forma de mantenerse joven y bella sin que le afecte el paso de los años. Con este pretexto, se ausentaba varios días de casa.

Este día, al igual que muchos otros, había salido y no regresaba aún. Así que Soun decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo para tomar un poco de aire.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, vio en un parque a su esposa, junto con un tipo al que Soun jamás lo había visto, ambos estaban muy acaramelados. Esto lo molestó mucho y se acerco por detrás, de forma sigilosa evitando ser descubierto. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, pudo escuchar algo:

_- mejor ve preparando ese elixir, ya que hoy mismo te entregaré a Akane_

_-bien, sin duda es la más linda de las tres, y aunque hoy sea muy pequeña, representa una gran inversión a futuro je je je... ...tengo buen gusto, no crees? _- dijo esto acariciando el rostro de la madre de Akane.

fin de flashback - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - – - – - - - – - - - - -

Soun dejó de hablar. Se puso de pie y miró directo a los ojos de su esposa. Todos quedaron atónitos ante su relato. Les era imposible mostrar mayor sorpresa en sus rostros. Luego Soun agregó:

- Para salvar a Akane, tuve que huir de allí con mis hijas, lo más lejos que pude. No quería volver a verte, recé para que nuestros caminos jamás volvieran a cruzarse. Para mí aquel día moriste, y eso fue lo que les dije a ellas, si... que su madre murió.

La mujer, con una fría mirada le habló:

_- Maldito seas. Aquel día, cuando te fuiste con mis hijas, ese día... juré que los encontraría, y que te haría pagar por ello, aunque, ja, solo conseguiste retrasar las cosas. En fin hoy mismo me llevaré a Akane y finalmente podré obtener lo que quiero. Pero antes, te daré tu merecido, amado esposo _(esto ultimo con un tono muy sarcástico).

Esto hizo que P-chan, saliera corriendo directo al baño mientras pensaba: maldita bruja, ni creas que vas a llevarte a mi Akane.

Ranma por su parte, estaba empezando a comprender por qué había decidido venir hasta el dojo, y no simplemente se llevó a Akane cuando la encontró saliendo de la escuela, la respuesta era obvia, quería desquitarse con su esposo, y en el mejor de los casos le daría una gran paliza.

Lo que agregó luego la mamá de Akane, confirmó lo que Ranma pensaba.

_Levantando su mano derecha señaló a Soun con su dedo índice, y dijo: -pude haberme llevado a Akane fácilmente hace un rato en la escuela, pero, necesitaba que me mostrara donde estaba su patético padre, hum... ahora...Muere._

* * *

Espero sinceramente, que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo del fic, les agradezco por leerlo, y les pido de favor que no olviden dejar sus reviews. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, será bienvenida, todo con el fin de mejorar y que sea del agrado de Uds.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, qué tal? Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

* * *

Después de la discusión entre Soun y su esposa, Ranma se da cuenta de que la mujer no solo buscaba a Akane, sino que también quería encontrar a Soun para desquitarse por haberla apartado de su hija y haber frustrado sus planes de obtener el elixir.

La madre de Akane, levantando su mano derecha señaló a Soun con su dedo índice, y dijo: _-pude haberme llevado a Akane fácilmente hace un rato en la escuela, pero, necesitaba que me mostrara donde estaba su patético padre, hum... ahora...Muere._

**Capítulo 3: Separación**

Una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla y brillante se formó en la punta de sus dedos, para luego salir disparada a gran velocidad hacia su esposo. Usando su máxima rapidez, Ranma llegó hasta donde estaba Soun y lo empujó de un costado, evitando que su corazón sea perforado; sin embargo, no consiguió apartarlo totalmente, ya que ese ataque perforó su hombro izquierdo. Cayó pesadamente y de inmediato la sangre empezó a salir. Genma se apresuró, y usando el pañuelo de su cabeza hizo presión en la herida – _llama al doctor Tofu- _le gritó a Kasumi. Esto tuvo que repetirlo un par de veces, pues ella estaba paralizada presa del terror, luego de haber presenciado tan terrible escena, la cual pudo haber sido peor, de no ser por la intervención de Ranma. Bueno, ni que decir de los demás allí presentes, que mentalmente no estaban mejor que Kasumi.

Ryoga finalmente regresaba (luego de haber dado varias vueltas por la casa, hasta que por fin llegó al dojo)_- que ha ocurrido aquí?! -_ dijo, mientras un sudor frío bajaba por su frente al ver como estaba Soun.

Akane quiso ir donde su padre, pero su madre la sujetó del brazo_- papáaa! -_ gritaba, intentando soltarse.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como del motor de un avión, y luego una explosión en el techo del dojo, que le hizo un gran hoyo.. A través de éste, se pudo ver que sobre el dojo estaba una especia de aeronave, y además, que alguien colgaba de una escalera sujeta a la nave; con ayuda de ésta, llegó hasta el suelo.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, vestido con traje simple azul obscuro, ceñido al cuerpo, lo que resaltaba su impresionante musculatura. Llevaba también una máscara de madera, con dos agujeros pequeños, por donde se veían solo sus ojos. El tipo le echó un vistazo rápido al lugar y con tono burlón habló – s_iento mucho interrumpir su reunión familiar, pero creo que ya he esperado demasiado allí arriba... Oye, Akiko, despídete de una vez y vámonos._

_-Siempre eres tan molesto e impaciente...Daisuke – _le respondió la madre de Akane.

Luego, el enmascarado, mirando a Akane continuó: - Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, veo que has crecido mucho... en todas partes, eh? No puedo esperar más para divertirme contigo. Vamos a pasarla muy bien juntos, je je je.

Ryoga enfurecido, saltó hacia él para golpearlo, pero fácilmente lo esquivó. El puño de Ryoga fue a chocar contra el piso donde antes estaba aquel sujeto, haciéndolo pedazos.

Akiko se distrajo con esto, así que Ranma aprovechó la oportunidad, corrió hacia ella y la golpeó en el antebrazo, consiguiendo que soltara a Akane; luego, con la palma de su mano derecha golpeó a Akane en el vientre empujándola lejos del alcance de su madre. Akiko de inmediato le lanzó una patada a Ranma, pero éste se agachó para esquivarla, cuando se preparaba para contraatacar vio de pronto, que Daisuke aparecía junto a él; demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de eso, puesto que no pudo esquivar un puñetazo que le impactó en el rostro, haciéndolo rodar varios metros por el suelo; ya no se levantó, puesto que aquel golpe de parte de Daisuke lo había noqueado.

Ryoga, de nuevo se aproximó al enmascarado y lo atacó a quemarropa con el Rugido del león al máximo nivel, levantando una gran nube de humo. Al cabo de unos segundos, de entre la humareda salió Daisuke completamente ileso; desapareció y una fracción de segundo después apareció frente a Ryoga, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aire; al doblarse hacia adelante debido al dolor, recibió una patada en la cabeza que le hizo volar atravesando la pared del dojo hasta la calle donde quedó inconsciente.

Akane gritó angustiada: _- Ranmaaa!...Ryoga!_

Los demás permanecían inmóviles: Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki estaban en shock. Soun tirado en el suelo atendido por Genma que desesperadamente trataba de contener la hemorragia.

De pronto, inesperadamente, el maestro Happosai salió desde bajo la duela del dojo, justo por detrás de Daisuke y trató de lanzarle una de sus bombas.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que en el momento en que Ryoga rompió una parte del piso, el maestro se había escabullido por ahí, y desde entonces esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar.

_-Bomba Happodaikarin gigante_ – gritó- mientras levantaba su brazo para lanzarle con toda su fuerza una bomba gigante de más de 5 metros de diámetro. Iba a lanzarla, cuando una poderosa ráfaga de viento lo hizo atravesar el techo y salió volando, de tal forma que fue a caer muy lejos del dojo junto con la bomba. Por suerte para el maestro, su bomba no explotó debido al viento que apagó la mecha.

_-tú y tu maldito exceso de confianza...hum_- comentó Akiko.

_-vamos-_ alegó Daisuke_- como si un ataque como ese pudiera lastimarme... acaso te preocupaste por mí? _

_-No olvides que eres el único capaz de preparar ese elixir._

_-Ya veo, aunque creo que se te pasó la mano-_ dijo Daisuke mirando como aquella ráfaga no solo logró alcanzar a Happosai, sino que además había golpeado fuertemente a Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka y Genma, quienes yacían inconscientes en el suelo a pesar de no haber recibido el ataque directamente, puesto que el objetivo era el maestro.

___- bien, es hora de irnos-_ dijo Akiko.

Akane le reclamó a su madre: -___ por qué? por qué nos haces esto mamá? somos tu familia!_

___- cállate... a quien le importa esa estupidez de la que hablas...familia, j. Sólo soy yo, no hay nada más que me importe. Grábatelo bien._

Así, Akiko, Daisuke y Akane (que aún suplicaba a su madre que la dejase en el dojo), subieron a la extraña aeronave, y se alejaron a toda velocidad.

Un par de minutos después, llegó el doctor Tofu, quien no podía creer lo que veía: todos en el suelo, inconscientes, pues nadie se movía, y el dojo completamente destruido.

_-Oh no! Kasumi... todos, pero que ha pasador aquí?... resistan por favor! Tengo que llevarlos de inmediato al hospital – _pensó angustiado.

En la nave, en cambio, Akane ya no decía nada, pero seguía llorando. Daisuke habló:_-bien, al fin podré estar a solas con Akane. Ah, la deseo tanto que..._- fue interrumpido por Akiko, que molesta le dijo: -___no la tocarás hasta que yo tenga en mis manos lo que quiero, así que si tan desesperado estás, mejor apresúrate con el elixir, pues bien sabes que tardas casi una semana en prepararlo. _A lo que Daisuke contestó:_- está bien, está bien, pero no tardaré tanto esta vez, ya que tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios y ya he avanzado bastante en su preparación. Solo me tomará dos días, y estará listo._

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto junto con Akiko, quien cerró con llave la puerta, dejando sola a Akane.

Algunas horas después en el hospital, ya empezaban a despertar Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka, Genma y Ranma, no así Soun y Ryoga, quienes aún no volvían en sí. El doctor Tofu muy preocupado preguntó- ___me pueden decir que sucedió allá? El dojo, prácticamente es ya solo escombros, y además no encontré por ningún lado a Akane. Acaso ella no estaba allí cuando destruyeron el dojo?_

___-Maldición, así que se llevaron Akane después de todo-_ dijo Ranma golpeando la cama, lleno de ira y frustración.

___-Quienes se la llevaron?_

___-es una larga y confusa historia doctor-_contestó Genma___- pero primero dígame, qué sucede con Soun?_

___-Bueno, todos ustedes está relativamente bien, pero Ryoga recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no se cuando vaya a despertar. Ahora mismo le están haciendo análisis, y pronto tendremos resultados, aunque debo decir que su situación es muy crítica. En cuanto a Soun, a pesar de que perdió mucha sangre, se está recuperando, pero en estos momentos, está sedado, para que pueda descansar, y no sienta mucho dolor._

Genma inquirió-_ Y el maestro ____Happosai? El salió volando del dojo, y debe estar herido también._

___-El maestro? _-preguntó Tofu- _La verdad solo encontré a Ryoga en la calle... Bien, no se preocupen, será mejor que se queden aquí y descansen un rato; yo iré a buscarlo por los alrededores del dojo; cuando regrese deben contarme como terminaron así, y que pasó con Akane. Pueden contar conmigo también para buscarla._

El doctor, tan pronto como terminó de hablar, salió corriendo de allí a buscar a Happosai, no podía perder más tiempo; sabía que encontrar al maestro sería complicado, pero tenía que hacerlo pronto o podría ser demasiado tarde para él.

Apenas salió Tofu, Ranma bajó de la cama, y caminó hacia la puerta. Genma vociferó- _qué pretendes? No puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera sabemos a donde fueron, y además, aunque los llegaras a encontrar, serán dos contra uno...tampoco debo recordarte lo fuertes que son, mejor regresa a tu ca...-_Ranma lo interrumpió:

-_Ya cállate, se bien la situación en la que estamos, pero no voy a quedarme aquí durmiendo tranquilamente mientras Akane está...-_Hizo una breve pausa, y antes de irse dijo_- No se preocupen... déjenmelo a mí, definitivamente, traeré de vuelta a Akane. _

Genma se levantó para seguirlo, pero Nodoka lo detuvo_- en verdad crees que podrás detenerlo? No lo viste? su mirada estaba llena de determinación; solo nos queda confiar en él y en su palabra, es nuestro hijo después de todo, y el prometido de Akane._

Las palabras de Nodoka, hicieron eco en los demás. Recordaron las anteriores ocasiones en que Akane estuvo en peligro y aunque muchas de ellas fueron por culpa de Ranma, él siempre encontraba la forma de ponerla a salvo.

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde que se llevaron a Akane. Todos salieron ya del hospital, menos Soun y Ryoga. Incluso el maestro fue dado de alta, gracias a que el doctor pudo encontrarlo el mismo día que salió a buscarlo. Soun ya estaba mejor, al menos físicamente, porque cuando se enteró de que lograron llevarse a su hija menor, perdió toda la voluntad de vivir, y su ánimo decayó sin que nada ni nadie pudiera ayudarlo.

Ryoga en cambio, no mostraba ninguna mejoría y seguía sin recuperar la conciencia. Ranma, no había sido visto desde que se fue prometiendo traer a Akane.

En la nave, Daisuke finalmente había terminado de preparar el elixir para Akiko.

-_listo, aquí está lo que prometí, el elixir de la juventud eterna. Solo espera 30 minutos para que se terminen de estabilizar los elementos que agregué al final y podrás beberlo. Por cierto, no olvides que para que el efecto se mantenga debes tomar la misma dosis cada 10 años, y... si quieres continuar bebiéndola, debes complacerme en todo, tienes que cumplir cada cosa que deseo._

_-por fin, después de tanto tiempo lo tengo en mis manos - _celebró Akiko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-ahora yo también iré por lo que tanto he esperado; no he dormido estos dos días para terminar tu preciada bebida, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, finalmente Akane será mía, y ya veremos por cuanto tiempo me divierte, ja ja ja ja ja_- dijo Daisuke.

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el cuarto donde estaba Akane, mientras se levantaba la máscara para dejarla sobre su cabeza. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y dijo: _- llegó tu hombre...preciosa._

Al verlo, Akane intentó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero la sujetó de las manos, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con fuerza, luego se separó y le habló:-_ eso es muñeca, las chicas rudas me excitan más. vamos, intenta resistirte, eso, golpéame, así me gusta, oooohhh, cómo voy a disfrutar al hacerte mía. _Esto decía mientras la llevaba hasta donde estaba la cama.

* * *

Bien, gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo el fic, y gracias por sus comentarios, pues me han motivado para seguir adelante. Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews... Espero pronto poder subir el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos a todos. Mil gracias por sus reviews; Aquí, el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos.**

-_Déjame-_ gritaba Akane. Él, comenzó a besarla en la cara con mucha intensidad. Esos besos la daban asco a Akane, que no dejaba de moverse tratando de que la suelte, pero esto solo motivaba más a Daisuke, el cual estaba loco de deseo.

Akane gritaba con desesperación e impotencia al no ser capaz de liberarse:_-mamá ayúdame por favor! ayúdameee!_

-_Qué pasa, no me digas que no te gusta hacer el amor? Disfrútalo!-_ dijo Daisuke

_-suéltame maldito cerdo-_ dijo Akane apartando su rostro. Daisuke, pasó la lengua por cuello, y rápidamente le quitó la blusa, y le arrancó el sostén. La chica estaba aterrada.

El enmascarado, comenzó a tocar sus pechos, besarlos y lamerlos, mientras que con las manos, le acariciaba las piernas. De un tirón, la quitó la falda. paseó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Akane, desde su rostro, bajando por sus pechos hasta su vientre; todo el cuerpo de la chica lo tenía muy extasiado, pero por alguna razón, el vientre era la parte que más lo atraía: blanco, totalmete plano y firme, le parecía como si brillara, no resistía la tentación de tocarlo y acariciarlo. Cuando llegó a la parte baja del vientre se topó con el panty, y quiso quitarle esta última prenda, para dejarla completamente desnuda, cuando de pronto, una marca negra apareció en el vientre de la chica (esa marca podría describirse como dos círculos concéntricos y en el interior un espiral), y al instante Daisuke desapareció dejando una nube de humo.

Akane no comprendía que había sucedido, pero en ese momento, no le interesaba entender eso, ya que lo importante era que gracias a eso, estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Akiko estaba extrañada, pues ya no escuchaba los gritos de Akane, así que se entró al cuarto, y al ver que no estaba Daisuke, exclamó:_- qué demonios le hiciste?!-_

Akane no contestó, simplemente miraba su vientre, y aunque todavía no dejaba de temblar, estaba un poco más tranquila al no tener ya frente a ella al miserable que quería forzarla.

Akiko también vio aquella marca en el cuerpo de su hija,y notó que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, para luego de unos segundos, desaparecer por completo. Ella pensó: nunca había visto algo así en este anime...eh digo, lo que quiero decir es que en toda mi vida, nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera ejecutar una técnica como ésta. Luego salió corriendo del cuarto. Akane aprovechó esto para vestirse rápidamente y enseguida se fue detrás de su madre, dispuesta a confrontarla. el hecho de que ya no estaba Daisuke, le habían devuelto un poco los ánimos, así que quiso decirle todo lo que sentía a su madre, ahora que solo estaban ellas dos.

Cuando la alcanzó, vio que tenía en sus manos, un enorme pergamino. Lo desplegó y lo dejó verticalmente suspendido en el aire y al tocarlo dijo: _-técnica de localización de energía vital. _Al instante, apareció la imagen de Daisuke en un lugar al que Akane reconoció de inmediato; esto la sorprendió mucho, pero lo que vería después la dejaría totalmente estupefacta, las laǵrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_- Ranma -_ susurró Akane.

Daisuke no entendía lo que pasaba, solo mira en todas direcciones, una y otra vez como un loco-_Donde estoy?!...Rayos! justo en la mejor parte y pasa esto... maldita sea!_

Luego escuchó una voz detrás de él: _- que estés aquí, quiere decir que te atreviste a tocarla y por eso... juro que te mataré!_

Daisuke se dio vuelta, y al ver a Ranma dijo con desprecio:-_ hum... tú de nuevo... maldición, no se que diablos está pasando, pero no es contigo con quien desearía estar este momento... y mejor deja de hablar tonterías... ja! como si en verdad pudieras matarme... por el contrario, tu serás quien vaya al otro mundo._

En la nave, Akiko comento: _-Ah ya veo... así que fue él... tengo que admitir que esto realmente me ha sorprendido._

_-Qué quieres decir con eso?-_ le preguntó Akane.

_-Ese infeliz, lo planeó todo desde el momento en que estábamos en el dojo, cuando te empujó creí que solo era para apartarte de mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hubo algo más...sí, fue en ese instante que puso el sello espiral en tu cuerpo. Seguro sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar si se enfrentaba al mismo tiempo contra Daisuke y contra mí. Así que decidió colocarte ese sello con dos objetivos muy claros; el primero: evitar que alguien pudiera abusar de ti, y el segundo: separarnos a Daisuke y a mi, permitiéndole tener un combate uno contra uno, sin que el otro pueda intervenir en la pelea._

Akane estaba muy desconcertada. esto le resultaba totalmente increíble, aún después de todo lo que había vivido desde que Ranma llegó a su vida, esto era más sorprendente que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto antes. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, ella estaba muy feliz al ver de nuevo a Ranma, aunque una duda la asaltaba: por qué motivo su prometido se arriesgaba de esta manera? Antes Akane creía que era porque él sentía algo por ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así; el día de la boda no aceptó haber dicho que la amaba, así que Akane pensó que solo lo había imaginado, algo que jamás lo había dicho y que tal vez nunca lo iba a decir; por ello, estaba convencida ya, de que el único lazo con él era solo el compromiso que le habían impuesto contra su voluntad. Pero si lo que ella pensaba era cierto, Ranma era entonces tan idiota como para arriesgar su vida tantas veces solo por aquel compromiso? solo por su orgullo? por su honor?

Estas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Akane una y otra vez, desde la misma noche de aquel día en el cual supuestamente iba a casarse con Ranma, aquel día en el que negó cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia su prometida. Ella no pretendía casarse solo para que él obtuviera la cura para su maldición, sino porque realmente lo amaba y pensaba además, que su amor era correspondido; pero ahora se había convencido de que nunca fue correspondida;

-Tonto, por qué haces esto? No necesitas ir tan lejos para protegerme o salvarme solo por el compromiso que te une a mí! - pensaba Akane. La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-vaya mocoso... resultó ser más listo de lo que parece... algo me dice que esta pelea será muy interesante, que bueno que usé esta técnica! así podré ver y escuchar claramente a esos dos. Aunque es obvio que el muchacho no tendrá oportunidad de ganar, espero que al menos dure lo suficiente como para entretenerme... Ay que lástima que no haya preparado palomitas._

Akane decidió preguntar algo:_ -Qué más sabes tú sobre el sello que Ranma puso en mi cuerpo?_

-Existen en el mundo una gran cantidad de sellos, cada uno tiene un comportamiento diferente, por así decirlo. El que tú tienes posee una especie de efecto hipnótico de corto alcance, obviamente esto no afecta al portador. A pesar de que el sello sea invisible, si la víctima está lo suficientemente cerca a él, solo bastarán unos segundos para que quede atrapado bajo su efecto, y sea obligado a tocarlo provocando su activación. Lo que pase cuando se active, depende de la habilidad del que puso el sello y de la razón por la que fue usado; en este caso, lo unió con un sello de teletransportación, así fue como Daisuke terinó a kilómetros de distancia, justo en el sitio donde tiene que estar otro sello de teletransportación, idéntico al que tiene ahí.

Daisuke y Ranma habían empezado ya a pelear. Ranma fue el primero en atacar con el truco de las castañas calientes lanzando cientos de golpes por segundo, pero Daisuke bloqueó todos ellos con una sola mano, mientras el resto de su cuerpo ni siquiera se movía.

Al notar que sus ataques eran inútiles, Ranma incrementó más la velocidad de sus golpes, pero la situación no cambió a su favor, así que saltó hacia atrás, y tomado impulso en el suelo arremetió de nuevo pero ahora con una patada hacia el pecho, que Daisuke la esquivó saltando para un costado, mientras se colocaba en el rostro la máscara de madera que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Ranma apenas asentó la pierna con la que había atacado, dio un salto y girando en el aire le lanzó otra patada, esta vez hacia el rostro del enmascarado, pero fue bloqueada por el antebrazo derecho de Daisuke, que rápidamente le sujetó la pierna con la mano izquierda y arrojó a Ranma violentamente contra un peñasco, el cual se resquebrajó. Intentó incorporarse cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo hundió más contra el peñasco que debido a esto ahora tenía unas fisuras más grandes y profundas que las que se habían producido la primera vez que chocó. Daisuke lo tomó del cabello, y lo alzó con una mano, de tal forma que los pies de Ranma no tocaban el suelo. Con la otra mano empezó a golpearle varias veces en el vientre, después lo atrajo hacia el y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago; le sujetó de la garganta, elevándolo lo más alto que pudo y lo azotó violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo un cráter en aquel sitio.

Al ver esto en el pergamino Akane gritó: _- Ya basta! mamá por favor deten esto ya!. _Pero no consiguió respuesta de su madre.

Akiko pensaba: Aunque Daisuke lo haya atacado de esa forma, no podrá derrotar tan fácilmente a la persona que puso un sello como ese, el cual requiere de una enorme cantidad de energía para ser colocado.

_-mamá por favor te lo ruego, no dejes que lastime a Ranma!_- decía Akane

_-deja de suplicar y mira-_ le contestó Akiko.

Ranma se incorporaba lentamente sonriendo- j_e je... tal como lo suponía... en verdad eres muy fuerte... aún así, no voy perder._

_-Imbécil, que rayos te causa tanta gracia, eh? debiste quedarte en el suelo. Lo de antes fue solo un pequeño calentamiento. Te advierto que esta vez voy enserio._

_-Compra una alcancía y ahorra tus estúpidas advertencias_-mientras Ranma decía esto, juntó sus manos para concentrarse, y de pronto una aura azul cubrió todo su cuerpo, provocando fuertes corrientes de viento en aquel lugar.

Usando una increíble velocidad debido a la gran energía que liberó al concentrarse y gracias a su técnica conocida como Umisen-ken, Ranma llegó hasta donde Daisuke y consiguió darle un fuerte puñetazo en la máscara, pero aún con la fuerza del golpe, la máscara no se rompió. Esto sorprendió a Ranma. De inmediato, Daisuke la apartó el brazó y contraatacó, tratando de darle un codazo en la cabeza. Ranma se agachó para esquivar el golpe, y de nuevo echando mano del Umisen-ken desapareció, para con gran agilidad colocarse justo detrás del enmascarado y gritó: -quíntuple huracán de tigre!- dándole de lleno a su oponente quien no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y salió volando cerca de 20 metros debido a la fuerza del impacto. Cayó boca abajo luego de rodar unos cuantos metros más.

Su espalda tenía una enorme y profunda herida que ya empezaba a sangrar.

-_Ranma... lo lograste... lograste derrotar a ese canalla_- dijo Akane para sí misma

-_ese cretino tan confiado como siempre, espero que le haya dolido mucho-_ manifestó Akiko.

La alegría de Akane no duró tanto. La herida de Daisuke empezaba a sanar rápidamente, y unos segundos después desaparecía, quedando la espalda como si nada le hubiera pasado. Ranma no alcanzaba a comprender como el enmascarado logró hacer tal cosa justo cuando creía que no volvería a levantarse.

No es posible, he mejorado bastante el control sobre mi energía, concentré una buena cantidad de ella y gracias a ello pude potenciar todas mis técnicas y resistir esos golpes, pero aun así, no he logrado vencerlo...que debo hacer ahora? -meditaba Ranma tratando de encontrar una estrategia para derrotarlo.

_-maldito seas mocoso!-_ vociferó Daisuke_ - cómo te atreves a lastimarme de esa manera!...-_ luego más tranquilo siguió hablando mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y hacía un poco de estiramiento-_ Hace tanto tiempo que no veía mi propia sangre_.

Akane exclamó:_ - imposible... acaso el es inmortal?_

Akiko le contestó fríamente:_ - no imagines tonterías, no es que sea inmortal. es uno de los beneficios de tomar el elixir, quien lo bebe no solo obtiene juventud por el resto de su vida, también puede vivir durante cientos de años, y además, el proceso de regeneración celular se vuelve millones de veces más rápido que el de un humano ordinario, claro, siempre y cuando lo beba al menos cada 10 años._

_-No -_decía Akane angustiada _- esto no puede ser, así Ranma no podrá..._

_-en verdad creiste que podría ganarle a Daisuke, quien ha vivido más de 700 años bebiendo el elixir? ja ja ja jajajaja- _la risa de Akiko parecía como la de una demente.

Mientras ella reía, Akane era un manojo de nervios, muy preocupada por Ranma. Aunque confiaba plenamente en su prometido, el ver lo que podía hacer Daisuke le había hecho pensar que tal vez Ranma no podría ganar esta pelea.

_-Bien, creo que te he subestimado demasiado, a partir de ahora no podrás hacerme ni un rasguño -_ habló Daisuke.

Repentinamente, de su máscara brotaron algo similar a las ramas de los árboles, las que se extendieron hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Ahora Daisuke tenía una especie de armadura de madera que no dejaba ni una sola abertura.

_-Este es mi traje de batalla, todo lo que vez es madera, pero no la común y corriente, es mucho más resistente como ya lo comprobaste hace un rato cuando golpeaste mi máscara, pero a la vez es muy ligera y flexible... podría decirse que ahora si estoy vestido para la ocasión, no crees?_

Ranma pensaba en ese momento: qué diablos está pasando con este sujeto? Ahora solo falta que me ataque con frutas.

Los dos se aproximaron a toda velocidad e intercambiaron varios puñetazos y patadas. Algunos golpes eran esquivados o bloqueados, otros en cambio si conseguían impactar en el cuerpo del contrario. Así estuvieron por un buen rato, hasta que ambos saltaron hacia atrás para separarse. Luego se colocaron en posición de combate.

Daisuke tenía grietas, abolladuras y pequeñas grietas en varias partes de su armadura, producto de los golpes de Ranma que lograron alcanzarlo, pero casi de inmediato, estos daños en la armadura desaparecieron.

_-es inútil, no podrás pasar de mi armadura, cualquier fisura, sea ésta pequeña o grande, se reparará de inmediato -_ presumió Daisuke.

Ambos se encontraban ya bastante fatigados y respiraban agitadamente, pero Ranma a diferencia de Daisuke no tenía una armadura sobre él, lo cual representaba una gran desventaja, pues a el sí le estaban afectando los golpes de su oponente.

-demonios, esa maldita madera es un problema... si esto sigue así, solo yo saldré lastimado... aunque parece que mantener esa armadura le está costando una gran parte de su energía- se decía Ranma.

Daisuke se abalanzó sobre Ranma y lo golpeó en el rostro y antes de que cayera lo sujetó de un brazo, luego lo acercó y lo tomó fuertemente del cuello, mientras corriendo a toda velocidad hizo chocar el cuerpo de Ranma contra todos los árboles que se le cruzaban en el camino, haciendo que se partieran debido a la tremenda fuerza con que lo estrellaba contra cada uno de ellos. Cuando lo hizo atravesar el último, lanzó a Ranma por los aires y antes de que llegara al suelo, tomó un pedazo del tronco de ese árbol y con eso le asestó un brutal golpe mandándolo a volar cerca de 300 metros, y debido al impulso provocado por aquel golpe, al caer, Ranma fue arrastrado por más de 50 metros a lo largo de los cuales se formó un largo y profundo surco en el suelo, hasta que se detuvo junto a un río que cruzaba por allí. Parte de su cuerpo llegó a tocar el agua fría y al instante adquirió la apariencia de una chica pelirroja. Allí quedó inmóvil.

_-Ranmaaaa! -_ grito Akane desesparada y llena de pánico luego de ver eso_- mamá, por favor haré lo que sea, pero dile que deje en paz a Ranma._

Akiko no le prestó atención. Akane pensaba: tengo que hacer algo pronto, no dejaré que siga lastimando a Ranma... por culpa mía, mi padre, mis hermanas, Ryoga, todos fueron heridos. Lo que pasa es por mí, y por eso soy yo quien debe terminar con esto, para que nadie más tenga que sufrir por mí.

Akane se acercó a su madre, le tomó las manos y arrodillándose, con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó:_ - por favor, te lo imploro mamá, detén esto, ya no voy a resistirme, le entregaré mi cuerpo, mi vida, pero por favor no permitas que mate a Ranma; déjame ir con él, le convenceré de que me quite el sello, se que puedo convencerlo... créeme!_

Akiko soltándose las manos le respondió_:- cierra la boca, no estás en posición de pedir nada, no eres más que un instrumento. Además el ha elegido esto por su propia voluntad; sabía muy bien como podrían terminar las cosas si fallaba, aún así decidió pelear, ahora solo le queda afrontar las consecuencias de su estupidez e ingenuidad._

_-no es cierto-_ interrumpió Akane, mientras se ponía de pie _- es solo el compromiso conmigo el que le obliga...si yo hubiese tenido el valor de terminarlo antes, esto no estaría pasando, el no..._

Akane ya no pudo seguir hablando pues el llanto ahogaba sus palabras.

Akiko habló: _-Eh? entonces a parte de todo es un grandísimo idiota, ja ja ja ja jaja; morir solo por honor, por no faltar a un compromiso con el que incluso el no estaba de acuerdo... ni tu tampoco, según escuché cuando yo te estaba buscando. vaya, que estupidez más grande, morir por un compromiso que no tiene valor para ninguno de los dos._

_-Tú no sabes nada -_ increpó Akane, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos- _para mí, el compromiso ha sido lo más preciado que he tenido, todos los recuerdos que tengo junto a Ranma los atesoro en mi corazón... pero es por eso que quise terminarlo... para que el pueda ser feliz junto a alguien a quien elija voluntariamente, porque la ame de verdad; yo no quería ser egoísta reteniéndolo a mi lado con este compromiso._

_-Ah! con que así son las cosas, eh? Tu te enamoraste de él, pero él no de ti! Qué patético_- se burló Akiko- _ves?, los sentimientos nunca traen nada bueno, por eso yo no tengo nada de eso en mi corazón._

Akane pensó: no lo entiendo! Ranma, dices que no me amas, pero aún así piensas perder la vida tratando de salvarme? por qué? por qué Ranma?

En las afueras de Nerima, Daisuke esperaba a que Akiko vaya a verlo. Estaba muy impaciente. -_Rayos, finalmente me deshice de esa molestia, pero esa vieja bruja, por qué tarda tanto?_- musitó.

De pronto vio a lo lejos que el agua de el río se levantaba tomando la forma de un tornado, el cual no era muy ancho, pero tenía una altura considerable, pues aunque estaba lejos lo podía distinguir fácilmente. Extrañado se dirigió hasta allá. Al llegar, notó que alguien estaba en medio de ese tornado:era Ranma; su energía había provocado fuertes vientos en torbellino alrededor de él (como un tornado, el cual a su vez hacía que el agua se eleve y gire formando espirales). Cuando el agua dejó de moverse así, notó una nube de vapor sobre la superficie de la misma; la energía del chico la había calentado, pudiendo así convertirse nuevamente en hombre. No solo Daisuke se sorprendió, sino también Akane e incluso Akiko no creían lo que veían sus ojos: aquel muchacho aun tenia fuerza para seguir peleando.

_-ya detente!_ -Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que Ranma la escuchara a través del pergamino.

Ranma puso una mirada seria y con voz firme le habló a Daisuke:_ - esto aún no ha terminado... se los prometí a todos, prometí que llevaría a Akane de regreso a casa._

Daisuke le contestó:_ -idiota, no voy a creer que solo por una estúpida promesa sigues adelante con esto! Tú quieres lo mismo que yo... la deseas a ella, su cuerpo para satisfacer tus deseos, seguro que todo el tiempo que has estado con ella en lo único que has pensado es en poseerla, hacerla tuya y no dejar que nadie más la tenga para divertirte con ella hasta que te aburras!.. es justo eso, verdad? Pero eso no me importa, yo soy mejor hombre que tú...Nos divertiremos mucho ella y yo... la tendré satisfecha mientras me divierta y me complazca y luego cuando me aburra de ella... bueno la..._

Ranma lo interrumpió: _- ya cierra la maldita boca de una vez... y no me pongas a tu nivel...basura. Tu jamás podrás entenderlo. Es más que una simple promesa. _Hizo una pausa, y siguió:_ cuando volvimos de China, juré que nunca nadie la volvería a lastimar. No dejaré que un maldito como tú la toque. No permitiré que borres de su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa que cautivó mi corazón y mi mente desde el primer momento... ahora lo sé... He estado enamorado de Akane desde la primera vez que la vi. Ella fue la primera persona que me sonrió y me ofreció una amistad sincera. Akane tiene un gran corazón... aunque nunca quiso que la comprometieran conmigo, estuvo dispuesta a casarse para que yo pudiera obtener la cura a mi maldición. _

Calló por unos instantes, para luego decir:_ -Se que no he sido muy cortés y amable con ella, y probablemente también me odie por eso, y aunque sea otro con el que elija casarse... mientras yo este con vida, estaré ahí, cerca, para protegerla a ella y a su familia, siempre velando por su felicidad. Ese es el camino que he elegido, y no me apartaré de él, porque... AMO a Akane con todo mi corazón, y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiar._

Akane lloraba, pero esta vez era de felicidad, ya que lo había hecho, Ranma finalmente había dicho que la amaba, eso que ella jamás creyó que lo diría, realmente lo dijo. En otra ocasión solo una enorme alegría habría sentido al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero el peligro aún no había pasado, tenía miedo de que Ranma muera, y todo esto se convierta en una oscura pesadilla. El pánico se apoderó de ella, al pensar que si algo malo ocurriese, ya nunca podrían estar juntos, ni siquiera tal vez podrían volver a verse. Un temor sobrecogedor recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

Daisuke dijo para sí:- No creí que todavía le quedara energía para seguir. Yo ya estoy cerca de llegar al límite... apenas y puedo seguir de pie.

_Odio a los tipos como tú que no saben cuando rendirse-_vocifero.

Con rapidez, corrió hasta donde Daisuke e intentó golpearlo, pero una delgada rama salió de la armadura (de la parte que cubría el rostro), se enrolló en el cuello de Ranma y se extendió llevándolo varios metros lejos de Daisuke, luego lo soltó violentamente contra el suelo. Nuevamente intentó acercarse, pero la rama salió a su encuentro, con gran destreza saltó y la eludió pero otra rama brotó de la máscara, capturó a Ranma en el aire y lo lanzó contra un árbol. El chico quebró el tronco y cayó al suelo.

A pesar de esto, no se daba por vencido: cada vez que era arrojado, enseguida se ponía de pie y continuaba, buscando una forma de llegar hasta Daisuke; sin embargo, en todos sus intentos terminaba atrapado por una de las ramas que se enroscaba en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y lo lanzaba violentamente hacia cualquier lado, lejos de Daisuke.

Por más que trataba de evadirlas, al final no conseguía acercarse lo suficiente; pese a su enorme agilidad, y a que estaba usando el Umisen-ken, fácilmente era detectado y atrapado por las ramas. A veces conseguía superar a todas, pero enseguida salían otras, ya sea de la máscara o de las mismas ramas que había evadido; el resultado era el mismo: no le era posible acortar la distancia con Daisuke.

Finalmente, luego de muchos intentos, Ranma ya no se levantó más, parecía que había perdido el sentido. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, su camisa tenía varias rasgaduras y la tierra se había pegado a ella y también al pantalón, el cual tenía agujeros en la parte de las rodillas y en donde cubría el muslo derecho, la tela estaba casi arrancada. Los huecos en la ropa del chico dejaban ver cortes, moretones, y partes de la piel con raspones, todo consecuencia de la pelea que sostenía con Daisuke, quien al ver que ya no se movía, se acercó con cautela y lo miró por unos instantes; luego, aquellas ramas volvieron a encogerse hasta desaparecer en la máscara. Después, tomó a Ranma de la camisa y lo alzó, aunque esta vez tuvo que hacerlo con sus dos manos, pues le resultaba ya dificultoso hacer esto ya que estaba bastante cansado.

_-Vaya _-dijo con alivio-_ que afortunado soy, parece que se desmayó; ahora podré ponerle fin a esto._

De la máscara salió de nuevo una rama, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, desde la parte cercana a la punta de ésta, tomó la forma de un cuchillo.

_- ve a descansar al otro mundo... gusano -_ dijo Daisuke mientras la rama se dirigía directo hacia el corazón de Ranma.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por esperar este capítulo, que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, es bienvenida... Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. AVISO

**Saludos cordiales,**

Mil gracias por dedicar su tiempo y leer este fic, en verdad les agradezco. Los anteriores capítulos los actualicé bastante rápido, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo... les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado la anterior semana, pero déjenme decirles que ya tengo escrito más de la mitad, así que máximo 3 días más me ha de tomar en completarlo.

_Bueno, gracias por leer este aviso... Muy PRONTO: **capítulo 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

Qué tal? espero que se encuentren bien. Como siempre no me queda más que darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos por seguir este fic, y por sus comentarios. Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Ranma parecía haber quedado inconsciente, ya que no se movía. Daisuke, al notar esto, se acerco para mirarlo, y al convencerse de que estaba desmayado, las ramas que habían salido de su máscara desaparecieron. Él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, lo levantó y dijo aliviado:

_-__que afortunado soy, parece que se desmayó; ahora podré ponerle fin a esto._

De la máscara salió de nuevo una rama, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, desde la parte cercana a la punta de ésta, tomó la forma de un cuchillo.

_- ve a descansar al otro mundo... gusano -_ dijo Daisuke mientras la rama se dirigía directo hacia el corazón de Ranma.

**Capítulo 5: Destino trágico.**

Inesperadamente Ranma abrió los ojos y sujetó con una de sus manos la punta de la rama (la colocó entre el pulgar y el resto de dedos, de tal forma que el filo le abrió una herida a lo largo de toda la palma de su mano, haciendo que fluya la sangre por la muñeca hasta una parte del antebrazo, desde donde goteaba hacia el suelo). Mirando a Daisuke Ranma le dijo:_ -Tú serás quien vaya primero al otro mundo._

Al instante, Daisuke sintió un fuerte impacto en su rostro. _-Cómo?!_ -se preguntó mientras caía debido al golpe recibido y veía que su máscara se partía en pedazos, cortesía de Ranma, quien había aparentado estar desmayado, para poder acercarse y golpearlo. Pero Ranma hizo algo más antes de fingir perder el conocimiento: mientras intentaba acercarse y era repelido por las ramas, había estado reuniendo en su puño derecho, tanta energía como le fuera posible, y debido a eso, cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de golpear, lo atacó con ese puño y consiguió destruir la máscara. Como consecuencia de eso, el resto de la armadura se convirtió de inmediato en polvo, dejando nuevamente al descubierto el cuerpo. La nariz de Daisuke estaba totalmente destrozada y sangraba abundantemente tanto de la boca como de la parte donde debía estar la nariz; aquel ataque no fue un golpe simple, más bien, fue una ráfaga de cientos de potentes golpes a gran velocidad en el mismo sitio no solo hasta romper la máscara sino hasta golpear directo en el rostro. Debido a la velocidad, Daisuke vio y sintió como si hubiera sido un solo golpe.

_-Tu armadura era como un árbol, y una forma de evitar que le crezcan más ramas es destruyendo su raíz. En este caso, tu máscara resultó ser la raíz; además, era la parte más resistente de tu armadura, así que necesitaba reunir energía suficiente para romperla, ya que la anterior vez que la golpeé no conseguí hacerle ningún daño -_ dijo Ranma.

Daisuke murmuraba: _-ya entiendo, así que no fue por casualidad que golpeó la máscara, lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de que ese era el punto débil. A pesar de ser la parte más difícil de romper, si eso sucede, toda la armadura se destruye...Maldito... mil veces maldito._

_-Aunque hayas destruido mi defensa, no conseguirás vencerme, ya que soy inmortal-_ mintió Daisuke, al tiempo que las heridas en su rostro terminaban de sanar.

_-Si fuera así, no habrías tenido la necesidad de usar esa armadura, verdad?_ - inquirió Ranma, mientras acercaba sus manos hasta dejar un espacio como si estuviera sosteniendo una pelota.

Ranma hablaba en su mente: - Nunca imaginé que me serían tan útiles esos pergaminos, sin esas técnicas no hubiese podido llegar tan lejos, me costó mucho entenderlas, pero sin duda, no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Entre sus manos surgió una minúscula esfera amarilla, la cual incrementó rápidamente de tamaño, tan solo segundos después, tenía un diámetro como el de una pelota de básquet.

_-Ahora mismo pagarás con tu vida el haber tocado a Akane -_ amenazó Ranma.

Daisuke impresionado ante lo que sus ojos veían pensó: Oh no!... maldición... por nada de este mundo puedo permitir que esa técnica me toque o estaré acabado.

Pero no solo estaba impresionado por lo que veía, también se encontraba atemorizado, ya que sabía que debido a las condiciones en que se encontraba ahora, no sería capaz de esquivarla; a lo largo de la pelea, perdió casi toda su energía, y ahora sentía como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas. Sus músculos ya no le respondían. Estaba agachado, con las rodillas flexionadas, y con una mano apoyada en el suelo, lamentándose: _-si tan solo tuviera conmigo el elixir potenciador..._

Akane y Akiko tenían la mirada fija en Ranma, ninguna se atrevía a parpadear. Para Akiko, esta pelea no había tomado el curso que esperaba. Akane por su parte ya no sabía que mismo es lo que sentía: preocupación, alivio, miedo, felicidad, tristeza, todo un torbellino de emociones le había provocado el combate entre Ranma y Daisuke; unos momentos, estaba angustiada por Ranma, luego estaba feliz cuando su prometido obtenía ventaja; para ella, eran demasiadas emociones y muchas cosas por demás complicadas e increíbles en tan poco tiempo.

Akiko finalmente atinó a decir: _- y esa técnica? donde aprendió a controlar así su poder? Tanta energía comprimida en esa esfera... es ... increíble._

Luego pensó: si eso llega a impactar a Daisuke, no quedará rastro de su cuerpo... No, no, no... no puedo permitir eso.

Ranma murmuró:_ -ya casi está lista... solo un poco más y..._

De pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo hizo caer boca a bajo contra el suelo, perdiendo la concentración, por lo que la esfera de energía se desvaneció. De inmediato sintió dos punzadas en sus hombros que le arrancaron un grito de dolor.

_- Con esto ya no podrás moverte -_ dijo Akiko quien hace unos instantes permanecía con a Akane en la nave, y ahora estaba parada junto a Ranma. Ella había sido quién apareció sorpresivamente en el campo de batalla y golpeó a Ranma por la espalda, además le atravesó con dos de sus espadas (en ambos lados: entre el omóplato y la clavícula). El chico yacía en el piso sangrando debido a esas dos heridas, además no podía ponerse de pie ya que las espadas lo tenían sujeto al suelo. Akiko se agachó para acercarse al rostro de Ranma y le dijo: _- te felicito, fue un buen plan... en serio; pero te diré cual era su falla... YO... así es, tú no sabías que yo podía teletransportarme usando mi pergamino de localización... que lástima, verdad?_

Daisuke le reclamó:_- qué haces? por qué no lo matas de una vez?_

_-idiota, como rayos le vamos a hacer para quitarle el sello a Akane? Hay que obligarlo a que nos diga como hacerlo._

Mientras, en la nave Akane estaba en shock, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Ranma tan herido; del impacto que esto le había causado no podía articular palabra alguna.

Akiko se incorporó: _- mira muchacho, si me dices como remover el sello, consideraré la posibilidad de dejarte con vida._

Ranma le contestó: _- Jamás traicionaría a Akane , aún si con ello pudiese salvar mi vida, pero seguro que eso usted no lo entiende... cómo podría entender alguien que solo piensa en sí mism...Aaaaaah! -_ Ranma no pudo seguir hablando debido al dolor provocado por Akiko que había girado una de las espadas que tenía atravesado.

_-Ya basta Ranma! -_ gritó Akane golpeando el pergamino por medio del cual podía verlo y oirlo; luego con una voz más tenue dijo-_ no sigas por favor...sálvate_

De nuevo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de rabia e impotencia, al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su prometido. Tan solo, estaba limitada a mirar aquella aterradora escena.

Akiko habló de nuevo:- _se que tienes muchas prometidas con las que te diviertes... por qué te encaprichas ahora solo con Akane?_

_-Se equivoca, yo no tengo prometidas... no tengo ningún compromiso, para mí jamás ha valido ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el que tengo con Akane, ya que fue contra su voluntad; amo a Akane, y aunque se que jamás me aceptará, yo no sería capaz de obligarla a estar conmigo...estoy junto a ella porque mi corazón así lo dicta, no por un simple capricho. A diferencia de usted, no veo solo por mis intereses, yo si deseo que Akane sea feliz_

_-Hum, ya veremos si después de unos momentos sigues pensando igual -_ lo retó Akiko.

Lentamente desenvainó las dos espadas que le quedaban en su espalda. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Ranma mientras decía:

_-voy a preguntarte solo una vez más, cómo quito el sello?_

Ranma no contestó. Akiko frunció el seño y clavó una de las sus espadas en el cuádriceps derecho de Ranma, quien apretó con fuerza los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

Daisuke se burló: _- vamos, no tengas pena de gritar, adelante, hazlo con confianza._

_-Y bien, ya cambiaste de opinión? -_ preguntó Akiko.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaban esas heridas, Ranma le contestó: _- no importa lo que pase conmigo, no importa si me atraviesa con una o cien espadas, aunque yo muera, el sello no desaparecerá._

_-Qué?! qué dices? no mientas... si fuera eso cierto, entonces por qué hiciste todo esto? por qué decidiste pelear si el sello es permanente? -_ preguntó Akiko muy perturbada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_porque detesto a los tipos aprovechados como él... y sobre todo, de ninguna manera permitiría que Akane este lejos de su familia, y menos junto a ese miserable degenerado. Además, creí que podría convencerla de que sea nuevamente la persona que Akane recordaba, pensé que volvería con su familia al saber que cuanta falta les ha hecho a sus hijas..._

Hizo una pausa, y con gran esfuerzo, soportando el enorme dolor, consiguió desprender las espadas del suelo, aunque debido a eso, lo atravesaron totalmente, de forma que los mangos de éstas, llegaron a tocar su cuerpo. Finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, continuó hablándole a una Akiko que lo miraba incrédula

_- en especial, le ha hecho mucha falta a Akane. Estoy convencido de que nunca dejó de extrañarla, cada cosa que Akane conseguía, deseaba poder compartirlo con su madre._

_-cállate o te mato -_ sentenció Akiko.

Ranma prosiguió: _- pero, mientras su hija crecía sola usted solo la buscaba para usarla como un simple objeto de intercambio... ella recordaba cada momento a su madre, pero usted solo pensaba en ese maldito elixir... cuánto más piensa decepcionar a su hija?! De verdad Akane no significa nada para usted? Aún está a tiempo de corregir su camino!... no importa..._

Ranma ya no pudo seguir hablando porque cuatro espadas atravesaron su pecho; Daisuke había tomado las espadas de la cintura de Akiko para atacarlo, y luego violentamente las quitó. Ranma se precipitó pesadamente contra el suelo boca arriba, y debajo de él, rápidamente se formó un gran charco de sangre.

-Noooooooooooooooooo! - ver esto, le había arrancado un grito desgarrador a Akane.

cualquier persona habría muerto ya hace mucho, pero Ranma, todavía trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Akiko soltó la espada que aún tenía en su mano, sus ojos estaban desorbitados. No podía creer que siguiera con vida. En su mente decía: imposible, solo su gran determinación y fuerza de voluntad lo mantienen de pie.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Ranma consiguió articular unas palabras: _-no... ee..es...tar... de...por fa... vor..._

Pero ya no podía hablar más, la sangre que salía por su boca le ahogaba la voz. Sintió como la poca fuerza que le quedaba, lo abandonaba y cayó al suelo; de nuevo quiso levantarse, pero no lo consiguió; con su mano llena de sangre, escribió algo en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos, luego quedó inmóvil.

En su mente, Ranma se lamentaba: aunque estos últimos meses estuve entrenando como un loco, parece que nada ha cambiado... sigo siendo débil... perdón Akane... no pude salvarte.

Su mente quedó en blanco. El corazón de Ranma había dejado de latir.

La madre de Akane, se agachó para quitarle las espadas que ella antes había clavado en Ranma; mientras lo hacía, notó lo que el chico alcanzó a escribir, era una sola palabra: **SÁLVELA.**

Akiko murmuró anonadada: -_Ranma... en verdad amabas tanto a Akane? Aún al final, seguías preocupado por ella y su bienestar... en cambio yo..._

La voz de Daisuke cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos: _- Hey! qué pasa? ya no vas a levantarte, eeeeh? -_ se burlaba Daisuke mientras sacudía con su pie el cuerpo de Ranma, luego lo sujetó de la camisa y lo arrojó al río.

Akane se negaba a creer lo que veía. Sintió como si una parte de su corazón también moría junto con su prometido. Akane quiso gritar llorar, pero no lo hizo, o más bien no pudo hacerlo, ya que quedó trémula, llena de espanto al mirar la horrenda tragedia. El terror selló sus labios y aflojó sus músculos dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras en su mente se repetía un y otra vez los últimos momentos de Ranma.

Daisuke puso una mano sobre el hombro de Akiko y le dijo: _- ahora que ya nos deshicimos de ese estorbo... muy molesto, por cierto, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, vámonos._

Akiko no dijo nada, solo desaparecieron de aquel sitio. Segundos más tarde, aparecieron en la nave junto al pergamino. Daisuke vio a Akane y dijo:

_-continuemos en donde lo dejamos, muñeca._

Akiko le increpó:_ - idiota! acaso ya olvidaste el sello?_

Las voces de su madre y Daisuke hicieron reaccionar a Akane, y de inmediato, su rostro cambió a uno que reflejaba solo una enorme ira. Se lanzó hacia Daisuke para golpearlo y descargar en algo la furia que se había apoderado de ella; Akiko la sujetó del brazo. Akane gritaba histérica mientras se movía intentando zafarse del agarre de su madre _- por qué?! por qué lo mataron! miserables... nunca los perdonaré malditos... Nuncaaa!_

Su madre no tuvo más opción que darle una fuerte cachetada, debido a lo cual, Akane cayó al piso; dejó de gritar. Ya no se incorporó. Se quedó en el suelo, ya sin ánimos para decir ni hacer nada.

-Daisuke dijo: _-tienes que encontrar una forma de quitárselo, muero de ganas por hacerla mía, y espero que ese estúpido lo vea desde el otro mundo, ja ja ja jajaja._

Akiko le explicó: _- eso es imposible, sin la llave correcta no hay forma de quitárselo. Lo único que puedo hacer es usar un inhibidor para bloquear el sello por cinco días máximo. Luego de eso, ya nada podrá bloquear su efecto._

_Qué esperas! Cinco días es más que suficiente para divertirme con ella -_

Akiko salió de allí hacia otro cuarto para preparar aquel inhibidor.

Mientras tanto Daisuke fue a tomar un baño y a descansar un poco, tratando de reponer energías.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Akiko volvió con una pequeña botella, y llamó a Daisuke quien junto a ella fueron hasta donde estaba Akane. Sin embargo había algo diferente en Akiko; desde que volvieron de la pelea con Ranma, ella ya no tenía la misma mirada fría que había mostrado antes, ahora tenía la mirada perdida, parecía que su mente estuviera en otro sitio.

Cuando llegaron, Akiko vio que Akane seguía de costado en el suelo, tal como la dejó, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared; Akiko tomó la botella, la destapó y dejó caer un par de gotas en la palma de su mano derecha, se acercó a Akane, rápidamente le levantó la blusa y tocó su vientre; el sello se hizo visible y se quedó así, pero ahora no tenía un color negro, sino marrón.

-genial _- celebró Daisuke mientras se agachaba para llevarse a Akane._

De pronto, sintió un golpe fuerte en la nuca, que le hizo perder el sentido. Akane se sorprendió al ver que su madre atacó a Daisuke y quedó muy desconcertada. Luego de esto, Akiko dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde había dejado el frasco del elixir de la juventud eterna, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo miró fijamente por un rato, para luego estrellarlo con furia contra el suelo, partiéndolo en pedazos y regando su contenido.

Sujetó la mano de Akane y la hizo levantarse; luego, de la palma de su mano lanzó un potente rayo de luz roja que perforó la pared de la nave hasta llegar hasta uno de sus motores y destruirlo. Enseguida, aquel agujero empezó a ganar tamaño, y los restos del motor se cubrieron de llamas, por lo que la nave empezó a inclinarse y a perder altura muy rápido. Antes de teletransportarse junto con Akane, Akiko dijo: _- con lo débil que está ahora, morirá cuando la nave se estrelle y explote._

En el dojo Tendo todos se encontraban muy tristes y preocupados por la ausencia de Akane y Ranma, de quienes no tenían noticia alguna, no sabían que hacer ni tenían idea de donde empezar a buscar. Tan solo les quedaba esperar. En ese momento estaban reunidos en la mesa, Nodoka iba a decir algo, cuando sobre la mesa aparecieron Akiko y Akane. Todos se sobresaltaron y se pusieron de pie alejándose de la mesa, sin dejar de mirarlas. Finalmente Kasumi dijo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas: _- regresaste Akane, qué bueno!_

Akane bajó de la mesa y abrazó a su hermana; Nabiki también se les unió diciendo: _- Ay hermanita, siempre haces que todos nos preocupemos._

Nodoka dijo:_ - qué felicidad tenerte de vuelta Akane, dime, viste a mi hijo? El prometió que te traería a casa. Sabes donde está?_

La mirada de Akane se ensombreció y agachó su cabeza, desviando la mirada. Ingenuamente Nodoka preguntó: _- No me digas, acaso el muy tonto no fue a buscarte?_

_- Ranma está... -_ Akane apretó los puños con fuerza. No pudo decir nada más. Akiko fue quien habló en lugar de su hija:

_- muerto -_ dijo. Al oír esto, Nodoka llevo sus manos temblorosas hacia su pecho, quiso decir algo, pero se desmayó de la impresión. Genma evitó que cayera.

_- Nodoka, Nodoka, resiste, eso no puede ser cierto... -_ dijo Genma

_-_ agregó Akiko bajando de la mesa

- Esperas que crea lo que dices?! -exclamó Genma incrédulo - Akane, lo que dice esta mujer es mentira verdad?

Akane no dijo nada, no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo hasta su habitación. Al ver que Akane no lo negó, Genma sintió como si un balde de agua helada lo bañara desde su cabeza. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron totalmente blancos e hizo tronar sus dedos.

_- Si quieren tomar mi vida, háganlo, no pienso oponerme -_ agregó Akiko.

Por unos momentos deseó tomarle la palabra, pero se contuvo, la miró con desprecio y dijo: _- no importa lo que haga ahora, no podré traer de vuelta a mi hijo, ni evitarle el sufrimiento a Nodoka._

Todos quedaron devastados con aquella noticia tan terrible: Genma se llevó a Nodoka en brazos hasta su cuarto para que pudiera descansar; En cambio , los demás se quedaron allí, pasmados, incapaces de creer aún lo que habían escuchado; ahora, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Kasumi quiso ir tras Akane para apoyarla, pero Nabiki la detuvo: _- es mejor dejarla sola por un rato, hasta mientras, vamos al hospital, hay que decirle a nuestro padre que Akane ya regresó._

_-tal vez tengas razón -_ respondió Kasumi siguiendo a Nabiki, pero sin dejar de mirar a su madre. Akiko notó en esa mirada una profunda tristeza y se sintió culpable recordando todo el daño que les había causado en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando Nabiki y Kasumi llegaron al hospital y le dijeron a Soun que Akane ya había regresado, de inmediato se levantó para ir a la casa a ver a su hija.

_-Ay! qué alegría! pero díganme está bien? no está herida?_ - dijo entre sollozos.

_- Parece que no, pero no sabemos en detalle que fue lo que ocurrió -_ contestó Nabiki.

_-Eeeee? Cómo que no saben? -_ dijo Soun un tanto molesto y muy angustiado.

_- Será mejor que vengas con nosotras rápido papá, al llegar, todos le preguntaremos a Akiko que fue lo que pasó realmente, ya que ella fue la que trajo de regreso a Akane -_ dijo Nabiki

Al oir esto, Soun se preocupó aun más, y apresuró el paso, mientras Nabiki y Kasumi trataban de alcanzarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa, Soun gritó desesperado_:- Akiko! Akiko! dónde estás? sal ahora!_

Casi de inmediato, Akiko salió a su encuentro. Al verla, se le heló la sangre, pero, aun así le preguntó: _- Qué le hicieron a mi hija? contesta! Acaso le hizo algo ese maldito pervertido! Eh! dímelo, porque si se atrevió a tocarla juro que..._

Akiko lo interrumpió diciendo: _- a ella no le pasó nada, nadie la tocó... ella está bien... al menos físicamente._

_-No me digas -_ dijo Soun _- esperas que crea eso? Hum, voy a preguntarle a mi hija, y más vale que así sea..._

_-Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, y entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero lo que digo es verdad, nadie tocó a Akane, porque su prometido no lo permitió, yo tan solo la traje a su casa._

-_Qué? entonces dónde está Ranma, está con ella? Es eso cierto? El también vino con ella -_ preguntó Soun desesperado a sus hijas

_- Papá, lo que pasa es que Ranma no volverá.. -_ dijo Kasumi.

_-Qué? no entiendo! si él la salvó, por que no vino con Akane?_

Akiko dijo- _como te dije antes, su prometido, Ranma, el fue quien salvó a Akane... pero eso le costó la vida._

_- Deja de decir mentiras, no te creo nada! Iré a preguntarle a Akane, solo ella me puede decir que pasó!_

_- Papá, no creo que eso sea buena idea... ella llegó muy mal, y se encerró en su cuarto... es mejor dejarla sola hasta que esté un poco más tranquila -_ manifestó Nabiki

_-Sus ojos estaban hinchados, no sabía por qué había llorado, pero ahora entiendo todo... es por Ranma que ella está así -_ agregó Nabiki.

_- No, no, Ranma no pudo haber muerto, no pueden creer lo que esta mujer dice! -_ decía incrédulo Soun, mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos tratando de encontrarle una lógica a todo esto.

_- Yo... yo lo maté -_ dijo Akiko

Soun al oír esto se lanzó hacia ella, y la sujetó del cuello diciendo: _- ya cállate, deja de decir tonterías, que nadie te cree nada!_

-Kasumi y Nabiki hicieron que su padre la soltara y Nabiki habló: _- es difícil de creer, pero la misma Akane no lo negó, Ranma está..._

_-No puede ser! Hemos caído en desgracia... desde que tú volviste a nuestras vidas, todo se ha derrumbado... maldición, no puedo ni imaginar cómo estará Akane -_ lamentó Soun

_-Tengo que verla -_ agregó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija, pero de repente, la vista se le nubló y casi se desmaya; con mucho esfuerzo consiguió mantenerse en pie y evitó caer. Al mirar esto, Kasumi y Nabiki, lo ayudaron a llegar, pero hasta su cuarto, para que descansara.

Pasaron unas horas, y Kasumi llamó a cenar. Aunque sabía que nadie en la casa querría comer, la había preparado, ya que era parte de la rutina de todos los días, y quería convencerse así de que nada cambiaría en esa casa, que todo seguiría igual que siempre. A parte de Akiko y Kasumi, solo fueron Nabiki y Happosai; luego también fue Soun, a quien convencieron de que coma al menos un poco para que recupere fuerzas, pues las necesitaría para apoyar a su hija menor. Genma en cambio, estaba con su esposa en el cuarto, y Akane no quiso salir de su habitación.

En la mesa, había un ambiente denso, lleno de tensión y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solamente se limitaron a comer; finalmente, la voz de Akiko rompió el silencio: _-antes de irme, quisiera decirles algo... Kasumi, necesito que Akane baje un momento._

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo obedeció; al llegar al cuarto, golpeó la puerta, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, decidió entrar, y cuando lo hizo, vio a Akane sentada en el filo de la cama, tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en un punto en el piso.

_-mamá dice que quiere hablar con nosotros, podrías bajar un mome..._

Akane la interrumpió diciendo: _- quiero estar sola._

Kasumi, preocupada preguntó: _- quieres que hablemos?_

Akane se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana y dándole la espalda dijo: _- estoy bien, déjame sola por favor._

Al oir esto, Kasumi avanzó hasta donde estaba su hermana, se puso junto a ella y la abrazó. Akane trató de respirar profundo para contener el sufrimiento, pero al estar así con su hermana mayor, se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaba aguantarse más, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kasumi y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con abundancia, y los sollozos entrecortados la sacudían. Kasumi junto a ella, no dejó de abrazarla y sostenerla, sin poder evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas también.

_-tienes que llorar, deja salir toda esa tristeza, solo así podrás reponerte._

Entre lágrimas Akane habló:_- no se qué hacer Kasumi... se ha hido ... nunca volveré a verlo... siento que mi corazón está roto._

_-aunque ahora parezca imposible, con el tiempo podrás superarlo, recuerda que no estás sola, estamos tu familia, tus amigos, siempre estaremos a tu lado._

Akane se limpió las lágrimas, y trató de calmarse un poco: _- no pude decirle lo que realmente sentía... el creía que no lo amaba, y aun así él..._

Kasumi habló nuevamente completando lo que akane quiso decir: _- el sacrificó todo para que tú pudieras ser feliz; por él, por ti, por todos los que te queremos, no puedes dejarte vencer por el dolor y la tristeza, o todo lo que Ranma hiso será en vano; además se que eres fuerte Akane, no te puedes quedar deprimida para siempre._

Akane recordó aquellos momentos que pasó con Ranma, los más felices, como en la navidad, o cuando el estaba allí presto para rescatarla, aunque algunas de las veces en que se encontraba en peligro eran por culpa del propio Ranma. A su mente también llegaron recuerdos de todas las locuras de su prometido, de las veces en que se comportaba como un niño, y esto más las palabras de su hermana, hicieron que Akane esbozara una tibia sonrisa. Se separó de Kasumi, y tomándole una mano dijo: _- gracias Kasumi, gracias por cuidar de mí._

Luego, las dos bajaron hasta donde se encontraban Soun, Nabiki y su madre, quien respiró hondo y luego dijo:

_-Se que me he comportado como una basura, y no tengo derecho a pedirles nada, pero aún así debo decir que estoy arrepentida por todo el dolor que les he traído, en verdad les pido perdón a todos desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ranma me dijo que aun estaba a tiempo de corregir mi camino, él confió en eso, pero una buena acción no borrará casi todo una vida de errores; se que es imposible que olviden todo lo que les hice, pero tan solo una cosa les pido..._

Hizo una breve pausa y siguió: - por favor, recuerden a su madre, tal como la recordaban hasta hace poco, aquella mujer que murió amándolas, deseando que crezcan saludables y rezando para que su vida siempre esté llena de amor y felicidad... esta que ven ahora es solo alguien que se le parece físicamente, no es su madre... no lo olviden.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, desapareció, dejando una nube de humo en su lugar; todos allí, en especial las hermanas Tendo, se encontraban confundidas, no sabían que sentir, ni como reaccionar a esto, pues por un lado, no querían perderla de nuevo; por otro lado, en cambio, estaba la tristeza, la decepción, el dolor al ver en lo que se había convertido su madre.

Soun se acercó a sus hijas y los cuatro se fundieron en un largo y cálido abrazo, mientras Soun pensaba: aunque fuera fácil cumplir con esa petición, e imaginar que la mujer que nos hiso esto, solo tenía un parecido físico a su madre, aún así sería doloroso, en especial para mi pequeña Akane.

* * *

Muchas GRACIAS por continuar leyendo este fic... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense! y que pasen bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos a todos. Aquí les dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Visita inesperada.**

Han pasado ya cuatro días desde que Akane regresó. En el transcurso de ellos, ya todos se habían enterado de la muerte de Ranma: Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodashi, sus amigos, compañeros y también sus rivales. Como un homenaje a la memoria de Ranma, todos ellos ayudaron a reconstruir el dojo en tan solo un día.

Luego de eso, Shampoo, junto con su abuela y Mousse regresaron definitivamente a China, pues ya no tenían nada que hacer en Nerima. En cuanto a Ryoga, el prácticamente era el único que no sabía de Ranma, ya que no despertaba; Akane y Ukyo lo habían ido a ver un par de veces, pero no mostraba ningún signo de mejoría.

Akane por su parte, desde que volvió, todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba únicamente a entrenar, para de esta manera descargar toda la ira y frustración que tenía, y sobre todo, para distraerse de la realidad y no tener oportunidad de pensar en lo que más la entristecía: la ausencia de Ranma; su personalidad había cambiado bastante, incluso, el mismo día que volvió, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar a la basura todas sus revistas de cocina, ya no tenía caso aprender nada, la persona a quien quería demostrar que podía preparar una comida tan buena como la de su hermana Kasumi, ya no estaría más allí; además ya no hablaba mucho, ni siquiera con su familia, mucho menos en la escuela. Últimamente solo salía de la casa para ir a clases, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba en el dojo entrenando hasta el agotamiento; aunque un par de veces fue a ver a Ryoga en el hospital; solo cuatro días habían pasado y Akane ya no era la misma de antes. Todos notaron ese cambio, pero esperan a que con el pasar del tiempo vuelva a ser la misma de siempre.

Era ya tarde cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa. Kasumi fue de inmediato a contestar. Habló brevemente y luego de cerrar, se dirigió hasta el dojo, donde estaba su hermana menor.

_-Akane, acaba de llamar el doctor Tofu, dijo que vayas de inmediato a su consultorio, se oía bastante intranquilo_

_-Tomaré una ducha e iré a verlo -_ contestó Akane.

Luego, salió hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofu. Mientras iba camino hacia allá, pensaba: qué será lo que quiere? ... rayos, todo esto, cada lugar me recuerda a Ranma. Se detuvo y luego se dijo: - Te odio Ranma, me abandonaste, te fuiste, y no tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti... Ranma...idiota.

Así, sumida en sus pensamientos llegó lentamente donde el doctor, quien la esperaba impaciente en la puerta del consultorio.

_-Heey! vamos entra por favor, pero no te acerques mucho._

_-Eh? qué pasa? -_ preguntó Akane.

_-vamos, adentro te explico._

Una vez allí, el doctor habló: _- perdón por llamarte así repentinamente, sé que estos días no han sido nada fáciles para ti, pero olvidé algo importante que me encomendaron._

_-de que se trata? -_ preguntó Akane sin mostrar mucho interés.

_- verás, esto ocurrió el día en que el dojo fue destruido, y tu fuiste raptada por tu propia madre..._

**flashback- - - -**

_-Ay Ranma, a dónde habrás ido? seguro fue a buscarla... no tenía ninguna herida, pero estaba bastante agotado -_ se preguntaba Tofu mientras se preparaba para cerrar el consultorio, pues ya era muy tarde, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

_-quién podrá ser a esta hora -_ murmuró al tiempo que habría la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, y vio quien lo buscaba se sorprendió.

_-oh! Ranma, eres tú! te vez cansado, será mejor que..._

_-necesito que haga algo por mí -_interrumpió el muchacho, mientras le mostraba un pequeño pergamino enrollado que tenía en su mano.

-_ qué es lo que quieres que haga?_

- _por primera vez en mi vida, siento que tal vez las cosas no salgan del todo bien, y bueno... yo... yo tal vez no pueda darle esto a Akane -_ dijo Ranma

_- Aaah! ya entiendo, quieres que yo se lo entregue, pero, qué es?_

- _Verá... para proteger a Akane, puse un sello en su cuerpo, y este pergamino es una llave. Con eso, ella podrá controlar el sello, activándolo solo cuando sea necesario, ya que como está ahora, cualquiera puede salir afectado. Entrégueselo, pero cuando lo haga, mantenga su distancia con ella, porque de lo contrario sufrirá los efectos del sello._

El doctor, tomó el pergamino, y mientras lo miraba detenidamente dijo:

_- por cierto, sabes a donde pudieron habérsela llevado?_

Ranma no le contestó, pues ya se había marchado.

**fin del flashback - - - - -**

Cuando terminó de contarle, Tofu preguntó preocupado: _- dime, ha sucedido algo? espero que no, perdóname por favor, no se como pude olvidar entregarte esto._

_-No se preocupe, ahora no está activo._

_-queeeé?! no me digas que no funcionó!_ - exclamó el doctor.

_-No, nada de eso, lo que pasa es que mi madre me puso algo que reprime su efecto temporalmente... parece que o hizo para traerme de vuelta a casa y que nadie aquí fuera afectado por el sello._

-_ vaya, menos mal, así que tu mamá recapacitó... porque según lo que sabía, ella fue quien destruyo el dojo y bueno, tu ya sabes el resto -_ dijo un poco consternado

-_sí, al final se arrepintió y me trajo a casa, pero eso fue gracias a que Ran..._ - se detuvo y no quiso pronunciar ese nombre, se levantó de golpe, tomó el pergamino, y antes de irse dijo: - _gracias doctor Tofu, hasta luego._

No le dio oportunidad al doctor de despedirse de ella, pues ya había cruzado la puerta. Esto, le recordó nuevamente la noche en que habló por última vez con Ranma, quien también salió de forma apresurada dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-_vaya, definitivamente eran tal para cual, que pena que el destino no haya querido que unieran sus vidas -_ comentó Tofu un tanto afligido, sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

De regreso a su casa, Akane iba pensando: así que una llave... Ranma, este sello, y los recuerdos que hice contigo, son lo único que tengo ahora... ahora que ya no te veré más... si supieras.. me siento tan sola. La voz de alguien la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_-Hola Akane -_ saludó Ukyo agitando una mano.

_-Ah, eres tú_ - murmuró Akane

-_cómo así fuera tan tarde?_ - preguntó Ukyo

-_quise salir a caminar un poco._

_-Dime, cómo has estado?_

Akane no contestó.

-_perdón, fue una pregunta tonta... ahora que te tengo frente a mí, quisiera aprovechar para disculparme contigo -_ dijo Ukyo

_- por qué? -_ preguntó Akane un poco sorprendida.

- _Mira, cuando me enteré de lo que le pasó a Ranma, lo primero que hice fue culparte de todo. Perdóname, en ese momento, no pensé bien las cosas. Luego me di cuenta que estaba equivocada; estoy segura de que Ranma te habría protegido, aún sabiendo lo que le sucedería si lo hacía. Además, como mujer, entiendo más que nadie todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Si yo hubiera estado en el dojo, también habría hecho lo posible para que no te llevaran._

Ukyo se acercó más a ella, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro continuó:

- _Si quieres, puedes desahogarte conmigo; tu también estabas enamorada de él verdad?_

- _Eso ya no importa... nunca más lo volveremos a ver...y yo... yo creo que jamás podré olvidarlo -_ dijo Akane secamente.

-_No tienes que olvidarlo... es verdad que ya no estará más con nosotros, pero por eso mismo, debes atesorar esos sentimientos en tu corazón. Y seguir adelante. Vamos, cambia esa cara Akane. Además no debes sentirte culpable por lo que pasó... Tú eres quien más a sufrido con todo esto._

-_No me siento culpable por eso, finalmente entendí que fue decisión de Ranma, y aunque me duela su ausencia, se que sacrificó todo por mi bienestar. Pero, me habría gustado poder ser más sincera con lo que sentía, así como ustedes, que siempre fueron muy abiertas con sus sentimientos. Hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con él._

-_Aún así, ese tonto... nunca se decidió por ninguna. -_ dijo Ukyo con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras. Akane recordó lo que le dijo Ranma a Daisuke mientras peleaban:

**flashback - - - -**

Ranma interrumpió a Daisuke: _- ya cierra la maldita boca de una vez... y no me pongas a tu nivel...basura. Tu jamás podrás entenderlo. Es más que una simple promesa. _Hizo una pausa, y siguió:_ cuando volvimos de China, juré que nunca nadie la volvería a lastimar. No dejaré que un maldito como tú la toque. No permitiré que borres de su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa que cautivó mi corazón y mi mente desde el primer momento... ahora lo sé... He estado enamorado de Akane desde la primera vez que la vi. Ella fue la primera persona que me sonrió y me ofreció una amistad sincera. Akane tiene un gran corazón... aunque nunca quiso que la comprometieran conmigo, estuvo dispuesta a casarse para que yo pudiera obtener la cura a mi maldición. _

Calló por unos instantes, para luego decir:_ -Se que no he sido muy cortés y amable con ella, y probablemente también me odie por eso, y aunque sea otro con el que elija casarse... mientras yo este con vida, estaré ahí, cerca, para protegerla a ella y a su familia, siempre velando por su felicidad. Ese es el camino que he elegido, y no me apartaré de él, porque... AMO a Akane con todo mi corazón, y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiar._

**fin flashback - - - -**

Por un momento, quiso contarle esto, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía caso mencionarle. Todo eso, debía guardarlo para sí, en su corazón tal como se lo acababa de decir Ukyo.

_-bueno, ya se me hizo tarde... nos vemos -_se despidió Akane, y apresuró el paso, pues no quería preocupar a Kasumi.

_-cuídate -_ le contestó Ukyo agitando su mano.

Finalmente Akane llegó hasta su casa. Como se había tardado mucho, Kasumi la esperaba en la puerta preocupada.

_-Akane, dime qué pasó? está todo bien?_

_-no te preocupes Kasumi, el doctor solo quería saber como estaba, si no me había sucedido nada mientras estuve fuera de casa, es todo -_ mintió Akane, mientras escondía el pergamino entre sus manos.

_- Ah, así que era eso, menos mal -_ dijo Kasumi aliviada.

-_bueno, entremos, vas a cenar Akane?_

- _lo siento Kasumi, pero no tengo hambre, y estoy muy cansada.. Hasta mañana_

-_que descanses_ -contestó Kasumi

Por otro lado, Nodoka y Genma conversaban en su habitación:

-_Nodoka, esto no está bien, se que solo han pasado cuatro días desde que recibimos la peor noticia que un padre pueda recibir, pero prácticamente no has comido nada... si sigues así, tu salud se deteriorará rápidamente... por favor, has un esfuerzo._ - pidió Genma.

-_Creo que nunca podré superarlo, qué debo hacer? dime? Como se olvida a un hijo... acaso ya te olvidaste que yo vine hasta acá solo por él?! Llegué con la esperanza de recuperar todo el tiempo que no pude estar a su lado._

-_Tienes razón, todo esto es muy difícil... tal vez ayude un poco si nos alejamos de aquí; así, el tiempo y la distancia, nos ayudarán a asimilar y aceptar nuestra realidad -_ dijo Genma mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Era ya un nuevo día en Nerima. Genma, Nodoka y Kasumi se habían levantado muy temprano. La mayor de las Tendo, como de costumbre, había iniciado las labores en la casa. Sin embargo, Nodoka y Genma empacaban lentamente sus cosas y las de su hijo. Nodoka no pudo evitar llorar. Genma trataba de mantenerse calmado.

_-déjalo, yo terminaré de hacerlo, ve abajo, pero todavía no te despidas, debemos al menos ir tomando el desayuno... eh... pues nos espera un largo viaje._

Kasumi se dirigió a despertar a sus hermanas y a su padre. Hoy, Akane no se había levantado temprano a entrenar debido al cansancio acumulado de los últimos días, y a que no había dormido lo suficiente.

Cuando ya todos terminaron de desayunar, antes de que se retiren de la mesa, Genma habló:

-_Tendo... gracias por habernos acogido en tu casa, de verdad, gracias por todo, pero por la salud de Nodoka, es mejor que nos vayamos... le hará bien un cambio de ambiente... además, no tiene caso que sigamos aquí, pues nuestras escuelas ya nunca se unirán._

-_Saotome, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras aquí, pero, supongo que tienes razón en cuanto a lo de tu esposa... y bueno, es una lástima... ya no organizaremos más bodas -_ dijo Soun un tanto afligido.

Nodoka y Genma se despidieron, y salieron hasta la puerta acompañados por toda la familia Tendo. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Nodoka miró a Akane y le preguntó:_ - Akane, tú... amabas a mi hijo?_

-_ eso ya no importa -_ dijo Akane fríamente, desviando la mirada.

-_buena suerte Saotome -_ dijo Soun, al tiempo que todos salían hasta la calle. De repente, vieron a alguien al otro lado de la calle, a quien reconocieron de inmediato.

_- Tú... maldito -_ dijo Genma. De todos los presentes, Akane era quien más sorprendida estaba, pues ella ya lo daba por muerto.

_Imposible... esto no puede ser cierto... cómo pudo sobrevivir? -_ pensaba Akane.

_-cómo es que sigues con vida? -_ interrogó Akane

-Akiko se la pasaba regañándome porque decía que yo era demasiado confiado, pero esta vez, fue ella quien se confió. Debió matarme, en lugar de esperar a que muriese cuando la nave cayera y explotara.

**flashback - - - - -**

-genial _- celebró Daisuke mientras se agachaba para llevarse a Akane._

De pronto, sintió un golpe fuerte en la nuca, que le hizo perder el sentido. Akane se sorprendió al ver que su madre atacó a Daisuke y quedó muy desconcertada. Luego de esto, Akiko dio media vuelta y fue hasta donde había dejado el frasco del elixir de la juventud eterna, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo miró fijamente por un rato, para luego estrellarlo con furia contra el suelo, partiéndolo en pedazos y regando su contenido.

Sujetó la mano de Akane y la hizo levantarse; luego, de la palma de su mano lanzó un potente rayo de luz roja que perforó la pared de la nave hasta llegar hasta uno de sus motores y destruirlo. Enseguida, aquel agujero empezó a ganar tamaño, y los restos del motor se cubrieron de llamas, por lo que la nave empezó a inclinarse y a perder altura muy rápido. Antes de teletransportarse junto con Akane, Akiko dijo: _- con lo débil que está ahora, morirá cuando la nave se estrelle y explote._

Apenas se fueron, Daisuke se levantó de inmediato, pues solo estaba fingiendo.

_-qué ingenua! aunque casi ya no me queda energía, un golpe tan simple como ese no sería capaz de noqearme... ya debería saberlo...hum... me subestimas, Akiko._

La nave rápidamente perdía altura, mientras que por el agujero, que se había vuelto más grande a causa de la presión y fuerza del aire que ingresaba, las cosas que estaban en ese cuarto eran jaladas fuera de la nave. Daisuke solo se dejó llevar por esa fuerza y salió por allí. Mientras caía, sonreía diciendo para sí: - aunque esa vieja bruja hubiese conseguido noquearme, la fuerza del aire me hubiese sacado por el agujero que provocaste.. que tonta...

Luego, a pocos metros del suelo, gritó:

-_vas a pagar por haberme traicionado... Akikooooooooooooooooo!_

**fin flashback - - - -**

_- En fin, luego de divertirme aquí, la buscaré para darle su merecido -_ comentó Daisuke. Luego siguió:

-_ Aaaah, cierto! supongo que debo disculparme... desde hace un rato que los he estado escuchando... perdón... es que tengo un buen oído y no pude evitarlo -_ dijo Daisuke, y señalando con su mano a Nodoka y Genma, se burló:

_- con que ustedes son los padres de ese mocoso...mmm... que pena... lamento su pérdida, aunque no es la gran cosa, solo era un insecto molesto, al que tuve que aplastar._

Genma montó en cólera, y se puso en posición de pelea listo para atacarlo, pero alguien se le adelantó; era Nodoka, quien llena de odio, y consumida por la ira, desenfundó su catana y arremetió contra Daisuke; quiso atravesarle el pecho, pero éste, mucho más veloz, se adelantó y le sujetó de la muñeca, para luego torcerla y quitarle la catana. El dolor en la muñeca hizo que Nodoka gritara, Genma se acercó para salvarla, pero solo pudo dar unos pasos ya que luego tuvo que detenerse.

-_mueve un solo músculo y tu querida esposa perderá la cabeza -_ amenazó Daisuke colocando el filo de la catana en el cuello de Nodoka

-_ya basta! -_ gritó Akane - es a mí a quien quieres.. así que deja en paz a los demás.

_- así es... vine por ti... nena, según tengo entendido, el inhibidor dejará de hacer efecto mañana... solo tenemos un día, pero no te imaginas todo lo que podemos hacer en ese tiempo, y más ahora que se unirán tus hermanitas._

-_que sujeto más repugnante -_ comentó Nabiki haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- _no te metas con mis hermanas, has lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ellas no las metas en esto!_ - dijo Akane.

_-seguramente por todo el alboroto que causó Akiko no pude ver bien a tus hermanas... en verdad son tan..._

-_De ninguna manera dejaré que toques a mis hijas_ -habló Soun - _aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida, no te lo voy a permitir_

- _si, si... tal vez a ti no te importe morir, pero que me dices de ella? -_ increpó Daisuke mientras acercaba aún más la catana al cuello de Nodoka.

-_espera... no la lastimes_ -pidió Genma

-_no depende de mi..._ - dijo de forma despreocupada Daisuke - _la soltaré solo si las tres chicas prometen venir conmigo._

-_cállate maldito depravado, no te las vas a llevar a ningún lado -_ sentenció Soun.

_-como quieras -_ dijo Daisuke, al tiempo que retiraba la catana, ante la sorpresa de todos; sin embargo, luego de eso, con la otra mano tomó a Nodoka fuertemente por detrás del cuello y la arrojó con fuerza hacia Genma, quien la atrapó entre sus brazos, pero apenas la cogió, vio que la katana de su esposa iba directo hacia ellos. Daisuke la había lanzado inmediatamente después de haber lanzado a Nodoka; era demasiado tarde como para tratar de esquivarla.

Genma no pudo hacer nada, con su esposa en brazos, solo se preparó para lo que sucedería: ambos serían atravesados por la catana.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo; espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no les haya resultado aburrido. Me despido, agradeciendo de nuevo, por dedicar su tiempo para leer este fic... gracias.


End file.
